


Playing Mario Party 3

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Characters Playing Mario Party, Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Gen, Humor, Party Games, Screenplay/Script Format, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie and the Harvey Girls play Mario Party 3.





	Playing Mario Party 3

(The Harvey Girls are at Tootie's house. Audrey, Dot, Lotta and Tootie are on the floor, with Tootie having a copy of Mario Party 3 in her hand.)

Tootie: You girls ready to play some Mario Party 3?

Audrey: Definitely!

(Tootie puts the game in her N64, and then starts it up. Once her file is selected, she and the Harvey Girls pick their characters; Audrey selects Mario, Dot selects Luigi, Lotta selects Peach, and Tootie selects Yoshi.)

(Then the girls' characters arrive at the board, which happens to be Chilly Waters. The Millienium Star speaks, and then tells them to roll the dice.)

The Millenium Star: (text only) Roll the dice to decide the turn order.

(The dice blocks appear over the characters. They hit them.)

Dot: (in disbelief) One?!

Lotta: (disappointed) Three?

Tootie: (raising an eyebrow in curiosity) Six?

Audrey: (delighted) Yes! Ten!

(The game then begins; the girls each roll numbers that lead them to a blue space, leading to a 4-player mini game. It turns out to be The Beat Goes On. The Harvey Girls and Tootie's eyes widen and pupils shrink in dismay.)

Lotta: Oh, no...

Audrey: You've got to be kidding me.

(The mini-game begins; Audrey gets the pattern right first, followed by Tootie. Lotta, however, presses the wrong button, eliminating Peach.)

Lotta: Oops. Sorry, Peach...

(Dot is next to get the pattern right, followed by Audrey. Tootie is next to be eliminated, however; she accidentally forgets to press one of the buttons, eliminating Yoshi.)

Tootie: Darn it!

(Audrey and Dot each get the pattern right, until Dot accidentally slips up. She sighs in defeat as Luigi wipes his eye sadly.)

Dot: How cute, and yet sad.

(Luigi is then eliminated; Mario is announced the winner.)

Mario: I'm the best! (Audrey does a fist pump, and Mario receives 10 coins.)

(The game resumes; Audrey lands on a battle space.)

Audrey: Whoops!

(A Battle mini-game is announced, and each character hands over 10 coins.)

Dot: I'm not sure if I should be excited or worried...

(The Battle mini-game turns out to be All Fired Up.)

Lotta: I'm gonna go with worried.

Audrey: Don't worry, guys, I have an idea.

Tootie: Hm?

Audrey: You know those YouTube videos where Luigi wins by doing absolutely nothing?

Dot: Yes, I've seen those. They show us that artificial intelligence hasn't quite reached its peak.

Audrey: Maybe, but what if we see which one of us wins All Fired Up by doing absolutely nothing?

Lotta: I suppose it's worth a try.

Tootie: Yeah, unless we all lose.

(They start the mini-game. The Podoboos change shape; Mario and Luigi are eliminated immediately, followed by Peach. Yoshi is the winner.)

Tootie: (as Yoshi makes his sound) Yes!

(Audrey, Dot and Lotta look on, all speechless, as the Goomba hands the 26 coins to Yoshi and the 14 coins to Peach. The two characters celebrate as Mario and Luigi are upset.)

Lotta: (gives a little smile) Well, at least I got some coins, too.

(They go back to the game; Tootie and Lotta go next and land on a blue space. Dot then goes and lands on a Game Guy Space.)

Dot: (flatly) I'm already distressed.

(The Game Guy takes Luigi's coins and brings him to one of his mini-games. It turns out to be Game Guy's Magic Boxes.)

Dot: (to Audrey, Lotta and Tootie) I'm gonna need your help with this one.

(The other girls nod in understanding. Dot then starts the game; the boxes with Toad and Baby Bowser are shuffled.)

Dot: Which one has Toad?

Lotta: Left?

Audrey: Right?

Tootie: Right?

(Dot selects the one on the right. It opens and reveals Toad to be inside. Everyone smiles while Dot breathes a sigh of relief.)

Dot: Oh, thank goodness!

(She selects "no" when Game Guy asks to play again. Audrey and Tootie give one another a high-five. Then Luigi receives the coins he won and rejoices.)

Dot: Thank you so much, guys!

Tootie: Oh, you're welcome.

Audrey: Yeah, don't mention it.

(They go back to the game; however, since Dot landed on the Game Guy space, a 1-vs-3 mini game is selected. It turns out to be Hide and Sneak.)

Lotta: Alright, the hide and seek mini game!

Audrey: Don't tell Dot where we're hiding, okay?

(The mini game begins. Mario, Peach and Yoshi are the hiders while Luigi is the seeker. After the former three hide, Luigi picks the mushroom; Peach is there and she is eliminated.)

Lotta: I guess that wasn't the right place...

(Mario and Yoshi hide again; Luigi picks the log, but no one is there. Mario and Yoshi hide one last time; Luigi picks the bush, but only Yoshi is there.)

Tootie: Eek!

Audrey: It's okay, Tootie, we beat her!

(The mini-game ends; Mario rejoices as he, Peach and Yoshi are announced the winners.)

Dot: It's alright, I could tell.

Tootie: Me too.

(They go back to the game; Audrey buys a Dueling Glove and lands on a Blue Space. The others land on Blue Spaces as well, so another 4-player mini-game is announced. It turns out to be M.P.I.Q.)

Lotta: Oh, good! I know this one!

Audrey: Yeah, but not as much as me.

(The mini-game begins; Toad asks, "How many Dice Blocks appear when you use a Mushroom?" Audrey chimes in and selects 2, and it turns out to be correct.)

(Toad then asks, "What item do you need to open gates?" Lotta chimes in and selects Skeleton Key, and it turns out to be correct.)

(Toad then asks, "Who is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Dot chimes in and selects Peach, and it turns out to be correct.)

Dot: I should know. Lotta's playing as her.

(Lotta giggles in response. Toad then asks, "What is the current record in Cosmic Coaster?" Audrey chimes in and presses Z, and it turns out to be correct.)

(Toad then asks, "Which Mario Party game are you playing?" Tootie chimes in and selects 3, and it's correct.)

Tootie: Hey, isn't it time we let someone win?

Dot: Oh, alright.

(Toad then asks, "How many Dice Blocks appear when you use a Golden Mushroom?" Audrey chimes in and selects 3, and it turns out to be correct. Mario is the winner.)

Audrey: Thanks, guys! I think I'll do one of you a little favor for helping me out...

(Mario then receives 10 coins. On Audrey's turn, she selects her Dueling Glove and uses it. She selects Yoshi as her opponent and bets all 39 of her coins. Tootie winces in horror, while Dot and Lotta look dismayed.)

Tootie: What are you doing?!

Dot: Audrey, you already have at least 30 coins!

Audrey: Yeah, but she's got more than me.

Lotta: Oh, my...

(The Duel mini-game is selected; it turns out to be Tick Tock Hop. Mario and Yoshi start playing; they jump over the minute hand of the clock 14 times before Mario loses. Audrey is dismayed, but Tootie is delighted.)

Tootie: (giggles) That's what you get for stealing my coins!

Audrey: (looks away in defeat) I guess...

(She, Tootie, Lotta and Dot then take their turns. Most of them land on blue spaces, but Lotta lands on a red space, and another 1-vs-3 mini game begins. It turns out to be Crazy Cogs; when the mini-game begins, Peach takes everyone out before the time limit ends. Then she earns 10 coins.)

Lotta: How about we take a break?

Dot: Okay, but let's save the game first. It's too bad this game only saves after every turn if you set it.

Audrey: Yeah.

(Dot sets the game to save after this turn, and then the girls take their turns once again. They all land on blue spaces, and then a 4-player mini game begins. It turns out to be Aces High.)

(Yoshi is the first to take a hit, followed by Peach. Luigi hits Peach, causing her to be eliminated; however, Luigi then takes a hit. He hits Mario, who hits him in return to eliminate him. Yoshi hits Mario, but then he hits Yoshi, causing him to be eliminated as well. Mario is the winner.)

Mario: I'm the best!

Audrey: (satisfied) I couldn't agree more!

(She chuckles a bit. Finally, Mario receives his 10 coins, and the game saves. Audrey gets up and turns off the game; Dot, Lotta and Tootie then get up as well.)

Dot: Ah, there's nothing like playing some Mario Party for an hour or so of fun, surprises and competition.

Tootie: You said it!

Audrey: Yeah, it can really kill some time!

Lotta: By the way, I'm getting hungry. I guess that game can work up an appetite, too...

Tootie: In that case, who wants some fruit snacks?

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: I do!

(They and Tootie then make their way out of the living room, then go into the kitchen to treat themselves to some fruit snacks.)


End file.
